Starting Over
by BurningFireFlower360
Summary: Blaze and Silver are finally a couple! But can they keep their relationship together when an old enemy arises?
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, fries or chips?" I asked Silver.

"Definitely chips. Fries are just too...gross," he replied. I giggled at him.

"Okay, how bout this one? PS3 or Xbox 360?"

"Didn't you already ask me this one?" he whispered as he looked over my shoulder. I felt his cool breath on my neck. It made me smile. I tried not to shudder when he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Hmm, maybe I did...well, how bout this? Peaches or ice-cream?"

"This game is getting boring, haha. Let's do something else," he said.

"Okay, well, we could finish our geometry. We have that test tomorrow," I groaned. When it comes to tests, you can count me out. I guess he heard my tone and chuckled.

"How about we watch a movie?" he suggested.

I perked up and he was already in the kitchen. I loved Silver's house. It was awesome. Anyways, I walked into the living room and skimmed through the DVDs. I found this one about some dead girl who kills everyone who watches some sort of video, so I stuck it in the DVD player. Silver came out with the finished popcorn and sat next to me. I snuggled into him as he put his arm around me. The movie actually wasn't that scary, but I still avoided looking at my tv when I decided to go home around 1:00. Then, my cell rang.

"Holy crap! Oh, it's just my phone," I said as I picked it up and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Agent Blaze. This is Shadow," the phone replied.

"Shadow? Do you have _any idea how late it is_??" I hissed.

"Yeah, I do. Remember Mighty?" his voice sounded worried.

"Like yesterday, Shadow. What's up?" I replied, trying to stifle my yawn.

"Well, he showed up again. And this time, Amy's not in a cage. She's in the hospital," I heard the hate in the hedgehog's voice, "and she's banged up pretty bad. We suspect that he's after the D.I.M."

"Shadow, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?" I said quickly, putting my shoes on and walking out the door to Silver's.

"We need the D.I.M. If you can bring that to me, then I can use it to track Mighty and," there was a pause. My ears were sharp, so I picked up something in the background.

"Is she bringing it, Shadow? I better get that or your little pink princess here will have her head all over the floor!" said the voice.

"Shadow, I'm on my way! I heard Mighty in the background and I'm going to help you and Amy. Sit tight!" I hung up.

"Silver!" I called as I walked into his house. He came down the stairs, rubbing his golden eyes and yawning.

"It's like, late. What's up?" he replied, not noticing me about to explode of anxiety.

"Mighty! He's back, and he's using Amy against Shadow. He wants this," I tossed the D.I.M to him, "and Shadow has no choice but to help his wife. Knowing Mighty, he's gonna take her away once he gets his hand on this." I heard Silver growl.

"What us this, exactly?" he said, his eyes squinted as he examined the piece of enhanced technology.

"It's the Device Indication Module. It has all of the data for G.U.N and much more. It also controls the beta-bots."

"Beta...?" Silver looked at me, confusion etched on his face.

"Beta-bots. They're not exactly complete yet. We have to rewire some of them, but these bots are tough! Put about five of 'em against Shadow, and he'll have a fair fight!" I replied, thinking about the power of those tin cans.

I looked over at the hedgehog, watching his mouth reply with a silent "wow".

"That tough?" he finally said.

"Yes, now we have to go! They're in trouble!" I grabbed Silver's arm and we ran out the door.


	2. The Finishing Plan!

Silver pulled his car keys out of his jacket pocket as we entered the garage. His grey Mercedes sat there idly. I stood there for about a second to admire it and ran to the passenger door, opening it quickly as I jumped in.

" Amy is in super, mega grave danger. What CAN we do, exactly?" Silver stuck the key into the slot and turned it, facing me with a concerned look.

I stood there, dumbstruck. He was right. Even if we did get to Shadow's house and busted through the door, ready to attack...Amy had a gun pointed to her head. If there was anything we could do, Shadow would've done it by now!

"Uhhhmm..." I looked down at my hands and I immedietely had a plan. My lips curled into a smirk and I just nodded at Silver. "Silver...I've got an idea! Just drive us there, and make sure to be real quiet. In order for this to work, Might can't know we're there."

He looked at me in confusion, but shrugged it off and turned out of his driveway. His car purred as we raced through the streets, keeping our eyes out for Shadow's home. I spotted it and Silver parked across the street.

"Okay Silver, you can stay here if you want or you can come with me. You really aren't part of the plan, but it's nice to have you around if I need some quick back-up idea." I said swiftly, unbuckling the seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

"Hey, can I be in on this plan of yours? Because I am so, totally...lost!" Silver hissed.

"Keep your voice down, silly...just follow me."

We walked silently through Shadow and Amy's yard. I turned and faced the house, my hands slowly conjuring a fire. Silver perked up and he got the idea.

"Uh, Blaze? Don't you think Shadow and Amy will be mad if you torch their house?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Silver. Shadow will vaporize me because I saved his wife from losing her head. Right, I think they matter more to each other than all of their stuff. Besides, Shadow works with G.U.N...he'll get more money in no time. Now shut up and stand back." I focused on the flame in my hands and reached for the wall that was in front of me.

The flames slowly licked the house and decided that it tasted good. The fire began to spread at a rather swift pace, so I stood back a little to see my plan coming into effect. Already, I could imagine a sprinkler go off, momentarily distracting Mighty, just long enough to-

"Hey, what did you do?!" Mighty's voice came from the window above. "No, Shadow...step back! Give me my gun! Now! Sha-!"

Mighty's voice was drowned out with a growl from Shadow and a gasp, set with sobs, from Amy. Silver ran inside to get Amy out of the burning house and Shadow jumped out of the window, Mighty squirming effortlessly in his grip.

It didn't take that long for the fire department and a bunch of G.U.N agents to show up. Lucky for Shadow and Amy, the flames were put out before the house had taken any real damage. It just needed a fine paint job. And as for Mighty, well, G.U.N has him locked up pretty tight.

Silver drove me home, and I felt really good about myself. I mean, yes...that sounds extremely selfish, but hey! I saved the Ultimate Lifeform's wife! I deserve something...like a medal or something. Eh, knowing that Amy is safe is good enough for me.


End file.
